Un buen padre
by Jenny Heidern
Summary: [One-shot] Un buen padre, cuida de ellos y es capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio por en aras del bienestar y la felicidad de sus hijos. Este fic participa en el Reto del día del Padre, organizado por el foro, La mansión Hellsing.


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de_ _Hellsing_ _pertenecen a_ _Kouta Hirano. No son de mi propiedad_

 **Aclaraciones:** _Rated_ _K o K+, genero Family- Hurt/confort- Angst_

 _[_ _ **«»**_ _]_ _ **:**_ _Son parte de una frase en la cual me inspire para hacer este fic._

 **Summary:** _Un buen padre, cuida de ellos y es capaz de hacer cualquier sacrificio por en aras del bienestar y la felicidad de sus hijos._

 _Este fic participa en el Reto del día del Padre, organizado por el foro, La mansión Hellsing._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Un buen padre.**

* * *

 **[** _Pov_ **]**

 _Existen tres padres para mí, sin dudas, fueron los mejores que he tenido porque aprendí cosas, enseñanzas, y me dieron consejos a lo largo de mi vida, etc. Cada aprendizaje, me hacia abrir más los ojos, sobre aquellas personas a las cuales le di mi confianza; pero para empezar, mi tío, Richard, fue el primero que rompió esa fuerte confianza dentro de la familia Hellsing, traicionando a mi padre, pero obtuvo su merecido…_

 _Arthur es mi padre de sangre, a pesar que falleció. Tuve buenos momentos con él, hasta fue como un "profesor" a la cual educaba a su pequeña hija, con temas relacionados a los vampiros, todo porque él sabía, desde lo más profundo de su ser que, su hija, Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, llevaría a la Organización Hellsing a un nivel mas fuerte._

—" _La familia Hellsing está en una misión de Dios"_ — _lo decía en mi mente, dejo dos ramos de flores delante de unas lapidas que tenían nombres grabados._ — _Me diste mucho cariño, padre._

 _Se podría decir que, las veces que estudiaba con él, no siempre estaba metida en esas cosas; también existía la diversión, de alguna manera, pero había. Cuando pasaba tiempo con él, solía distraerme haciendo ciertos chistes, no sé si eran pesados, pero aun así me divertía con él._

—"Arthur Hellsing, querido y amado, descansa en paz" — _leía la frase que había ordenado para su lapida, parece como si, los buenos momentos que la pase junto con mi padre fueran tan cortos, que sentía la necesidad que estuviera aquí, para que vea como he crecido y como fui superado tantas cosas, los problemas por ejemplo, todo para seguir llevando adelante a la organización y la mesa redonda._

 _Viendo el ramo de flores que le había dejado delante de su lapida, una combinación de amarillo, blanco y azules. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, tal vez, porque sé que,_ —Este donde este, el me está viendo, me está acompañando y se alegra de mi esfuerzo— _decía con una sonrisa melancólica._

 _ **«**_ _Un buen padre es aquel que educa a sus hijos con amor…_ _ **»**_

 _Mi segundo padre, es aquel que me educo y me cuido durante lo que restaba de mi crecimiento, el logro verme como me he puesto una mujer hecha y derecha, el cumplía su rol como mayordomo de la mansión, era fiel a la familia Hellsing. No era como mi padre de sangre, más bien, era como "mi padre de corazón", Walter Dornez, siguió educándome lo que restaba pero no por solo seguir ordenes, sino porque era un honor y un deber, de que recibiera aprendizaje para mi futuro. Puede que haya sentido traición de su parte, pero no puede olvidarme de todos los consejos que él me daba, también cuando me protegía de los malos o más bien, ghouls y los enemigos, de los cuales querían ver caer a la organización._

 _Puede que mi despedida fue de otra forma, pero en el fondo, todavía lo quería mucho, por eso a pesar de todo lo que me hizo, cada día del padre siempre le voy a traer flores coloridas, rojas, blancas y azules… Tanto el, como el tercer padre que tuve, fueron los que me protegieron a lo largo de mi vida, dos que ya no están en este mundo, aunque sé que me están viendo desde algún lugar, también están en mis recuerdos y en mi interior…_

 _ **«**_ _Un buen padre es un guía, un maestro, un ejemplo._ _ **»**_

 _Mientras que el tercero, está recorriendo un camino largo para volver a casa. Hasta tiene mucha experiencia sobre la vida en si… Me cuido, me protegió y aprendí sobre "en quien" tenía que confiar. El no será humano, pero alguna vez lo fue, aun así, el estuvo a mi lado apoyando cada decisión que tomaba al igual que, Walter. Apodado de muchas maneras: conde, rey de la no vida. Sin embargo, nombre si tenía, y su nombre es…Vlad, lo voy a nombrar como,_ — _Alucard._

 _Cada padre cumplió un rol o el mismo rol, como todos los padres que se hacen responsables de sus hijos... Mi padre de sangre, de corazón y no humano-"de alma", se describe a estas tres personas que cuidaron de mi y todo para seguir adelante con mí futuro, mi deber, mi responsabilidad, soy la imagen, la fuerza, de la familia Hellsing, estoy rodeada de una fortaleza…Dos files vampiros, Alucard y Seras Victoria._

 **[** _Fin del Pov_ **]**

—No tengo el derecho de decir "Estoy sola", porque siempre estaré acompañada—decía una muchacha de aproximadamente, unos veintidós años, su vestimenta se caracterizaba por un traje formal, de un color azul marino obscuro. Tras la encantadora luz de la luna llena, sus ojos azules parecían resaltar, también tenía una cruz de plata que hacia un cierto brillo, estaba colocado en una tela rojiza que daba como una corbata, era nada menos que Integra Hellsing, visitando por la noche el cementerio de Londres, porque sentía la necesidad de hacerlo, de darle una visita a sus padres…

Otra joven la estaba escoltando; tenía unos ojos carmesí, cabellos rubios e algo alborotados y un uniforme rojizo, con medias hasta la rodilla del mismo color, había utilizado esta vestimenta la batalla. Su nombre era, Seras Victoria, la vampiresa, ahora si era como de su _especie,_ el rostro reflejaba angustia, porque tras acompañar a su ama, también fue a visitar la tumba de su padre, felicitándolo por este día tan especial…Fue tan rápido para que se lo arrancaran de sus brazos. Sin embargo, ambas tuvieron un buen padre, para la vampiresa, tanto Walter como Alucard fueron una parte de su camino, en especial. Su maestro, quien la guiaba dentro de la obscuridad.

Ambas mujeres estaba allí, paradas viendo las lapidas, Seras se conmovió por las palabras que había escuchado por parte de Integra, tal vez, ella no conoció a Arthur, pero le hubiese gustado conocerlo en persona, aparte ha escuchado buenas cosas sobre él, no solo por parte de su ama, sino también de su maestro…Quien en sus sueños la habla, todavía sigue guiándola.

Lo mismo sucede con la Hellsing, al ir soñando, puede ver a sus tres _padres_ guiándola, para que siga adelante, aunque tenga que esperar al nosferatu, tenía un apoyo de más…

—Ellos se sacrificaron por nosotras y en aras del bienestar, de ambas—decía Seras con voz quebrada, recordando a sus padres, —Son unos héroes.

—Un buen padre hace esto por sus hijos, Seras—agrego la joven, tratando de contener las lágrimas, ellos lucharon por su bien, por su felicidad, por el bien de todos…—Quiere darle lo mejor a sus hijos, que sean felices.

Ellas no querían romper en llanto, aunque quieran evitarlo, pero no pudieron contenerse ninguna de las dos, abrazándose para consolarse, una con la otra, después de todo, saben que alguien vendrá a cuidarlas nuevamente, pero ahora hay que ser fuertes. Se limpiaban sus lágrimas, así, volvieron a sonreír:

— _Feliz día del padre_ —hablaron al unisonó, mostrando la sonrisas que tenían dibujado en sus rostros. — _Los queremos, y ustedes son los mejores padres…_

—Debemos irnos, Seras—hablo la Hellsing, al dar media vuelta para retirarse. —Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

—Sí, mi ama. —asintió, para generar en su brazo izquierdo unas alas de murciélago, para llevarla nuevamente a la mansión.

 _ **«**_ _Ser padre es la experiencia más de maravillosa del ser humano o de un vampiro..._ _ **»**_

* * *

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/A: (._.) La inspiración no venia, y no venia. Pero cuando leí una frase (¬.¬) ahí apareció. Espero que les guste este One-Shot n.n, al principio no sabía si tomar estas frases para poner un lado cómico… (jajaj) termine escribiendo algo, algo conmovedor creo (O.o jaja)**

 **Muchas gracias por la invitación al reto n.n, para mí es muy divertido participar, Abrilius y Lechuga Loca. Jeje gracias**

 **¡Saludos y cuídense!**

 **Atte. J.H ©**


End file.
